BOW: One Shot
by chachingmel123
Summary: The newly born prince had been kidnapped and as a result there was no heir to the throne. The Royal family was assassinated in the middle of the night and with the king dead, the end result was disastrous, the world known as Neighborhood was slowly dying and the world inhabitants refused to see it, too deep in their own delusions.
1. Chapter 1

BOW

Summary: The newly born prince had been kidnapped and as a result there was no heir to the throne. The Royal family was assassinated in the middle of the night and with the king dead, the end result was disastrous, the world known as Neighborhood was slowly dying and the world inhabitants refused to see it, too deep in their own delusions.

I am currently loving the manga series World Trigger and I'm about more than half way in it.

I do not own World Trigger.

Enjoy!

Alfie Brown know he was going to die, he know it when a double decker bus suddenly crashed into his living room, heading straight for him.

And as the bus came alarmingly closer, he know this was going to hurt.

A lot.

The Bus made contact with him, bulldozing over his body, the driver and its passengers were long since dead, and Alfie died immediately on impact.

His soul was immediately separated from his body.

He lost consciousness.

He woke up to the sound of cheering, he was wrapped in the softest blanket he had ever felt and around his legs, it felt like he was wearing a diaper.

He tried to open his eyes, only to immediately shut them again, when he was met with harsh clashing colours, if he had his normal eyesight, he would been shocked to find himself in a very fancy looking room made out of pure gold and surrounded by hundreds of presents piled high.

"Finally we have an heir" female said, speaking through the haze of his mind.

"I was beginning to worry that we might not get have one. Can you imagine the crown going to one of them?" Another female said, shuddering.

"I know. I'm happy that the crown will be in good hands now" The other female said, smiling. "The King and Queen have tried so hard to have child and until now, they had only managed to produce a daughter but now we finally have a prince."

Suddenly a magic circle appeared underneath Alfie feet, the glow from the circle, draw attention as all the servants outside the room, eyes widen in shock, seeing their new prince slowly beginning to disappear before their very eyes.

"PRINCE!" Someone yelled, rushing to the vanishing child but they were too late, the baby had vanished without a trace.

Leaving fear and panic behind him from the servants and a whole world.

The baby appeared on the floor in some chapel, Alfie didn't know what the hell was going on but all he know was that he was in a very scary and dark place, he tried opening his eyes once more only to see a cruel clashing of yellow lights from multiple candles.

He had no idea of knowing it but he was currently in the middle of a pentagon and six cloaked figures were positioned around him, chanting in synch.

"Mother of earth, please grant us the power to slay this demon tonight!" One person shouted and if Alfie wasn't currently hissing from the candle lights, than his eyes would have grown round..

Demon!?

What the heck!? He wasn't a demon!

But before he could think anymore, he was suddenly splashed with holy water.

The fuck!?

He wanted to give the person who splashed him with water, a look that said 'Really, dude?'

This isn't Wizard of OZ!

He wasn't the Wicked Witch of the west!

They all started chanting and walking around the baby for what felt like hours, he couldn't see it but all of them began to sweat seeing nothing happening to the 'demon'.

"Sir, nothing is happening" One of them said.

"I know, but we must have faith in our mother earth" One of them said, splashing the child with some more water as they all continued to chant.

It took hours of chanting and the baby exactly falling asleep and snoring loudly for them to realise that their method was clearly not going to kill the child anytime soon.

"Brother, d-did we not summon a demon?" One asked, it was the only thing that made sense as to why the baby has remained unaffected for so long.

"Nonsense, I read the summoning thoroughly. We summoned something from another world, it's a powerful demon" Another said.

Trusting in their leaders words, they all decided to kill the demon the old fashion way.

By a holy blessed sword.

"Mother of Earth please grant us the power to smite this demon today!" One yelled, as someone gave him a sword that illuminated in the candle light and he raised it high in the air before bringing it down and yelled.

"DEMON BE GONE!"

The sword made contact with the sleeping child.

It broke in half.

They all stared dumb founded as the swords tip separated from its body and fall to the floor with a loud clank pathetically.

"D-DEMON!" One of the yelled, falling back from fear and he wasn't the only one.

What had they all summoned into the world?

"Brother's, we must calm down" One of them said. "There is no more reason to hesitate, we must kill it before it becomes of age and grows fully into its demon heritage"

"But Brother, we have tried everything we could, even the Holy Sword doesn't work against it" One said.

"Than if it can't be killed, than we will seal it" Another said, making all five of them turn to him. "We will seal its powers away and bind it to this place so it can never venture out beyond these walls"

"But Brother, what do we use to bind such a powerful demon?" One asked, "Sealing and binding are two different matters"

"We will use our life forces to the bind the demon" He said, making them all look at him in shock. "As for the seal, it will be placed on the hardest rock known to this earth. There will be no chance that the demon will ever get free"

They all looked at each other before looking back at the sleeping baby whose shear presence seemed to mock them and their god, because he was still alive and well.

"Can't we send it back?" One asked.

"We can't. I don't know the incarnation to send it to where it came from" One said, he had never thought, that there would be a dead where he couldn't actually kill a demon. "The demon may live but his powers will be locked away"

"So we are in agreement then, my brothers?" One person said.

"Yes" They all said, they were willing to use themselves if it meant such a monster will never step foot outside and cause harm to the world.

They all exited the room, ready to prepare for the ritual that would take place in a week time, preparing their minds and bodies for the sealing.

And sleeping Alfie had no idea what was going to happen to him in a week time.

# A week later#

Nobody had bothered to take care of him and as a result, where there was once a sleeping healthy baby boy now was a bundle of bones and flesh that reeked to high heaven because nobody had come to change his diaper.

This was the scene his kidnappers came across as they all couldn't help but cover their noses and one of them thankfully, wasn't going to endure the smell like the other's and actually picked the baby up and gave him a quick bath with soap before leaving the baby naked in the middle of the pentagon.

"MOTHER EARTH, WE GIVE OUR LIVES TO YOU TODAY, TO SEAL THIS DEMON TO THIS PLACE!" One shouted as they all began to chant furiously while cutting themselves.

If they had looked closely they would have seen the baby roll his eyes.

Again with the demon talk.

But as blood poured into the pentagon, the baby's eyes suddenly went impossibly wide as a chain came from nowhere and pierced him in the chest.

Huh?

Multiple chains, started appearing from nowhere, piercing one part of his body, not only did it hurt like hell but he felt his strength being sapped away, everybody ignored the baby currently screaming in pain as they all continued to chant, giving more of their life force and a rock suddenly appeared near the entrance with a giant seal, the chains that now bound him, latched onto the rock as all the man dropped down dead having given their lives up into sealing him and Alfie was forced into a deep sleep.

The men had left with instructions for future generations to follow to watch over watching over the demon.

None of them could have guessed that sometime in the future, an invasion from another world would have the current generation, fleeing the building in haste.

#200 hundred years later#

Alfie didn't know how long, he had been underground.

Once he had come out of his sleep induced coma, he had found out, he was no long a baby but a child. Every time, he tried to move, he would feel pain from the chains binding him being yanked, not that he ever had the energy to do more than that.

Everyday a small group of people would appear and visit him, fear in the eyes as if they expected him to lash out at them and devour their souls.

They only came in to give him food and water and a bucket was below him for his waste.

How humiliating.

As time went on, their fear of him became less and less and as they got older, he realised he didn't seem to be getting older that much older, it was like the chains were slowing down his life force.

Those now old people were replaced with younger and healthier looking younger people and you could just feel their ignorance seeing a 'demon' that couldn't possibly fight back.

At least the previous group treated him with some kind of respect while the others had flushed their mentors teaching down the toilet and had taken to taunt him and even pull his chains, enjoying him howling in pain.

 **Than one day.**

Three black boxes appeared from the ceiling, he didn't even realise he had begun crying until one of his 'caretaker's pointed it out to him in a taunt, not seeing the boxes.

Two boxes were the size of a giant stuffed toy but the last one, made his eyes go round in shock at the mere size at it was the size of a house!

How the hell was nobody seeing this!?

All three of them began towards him and he braced for the impact of a life time, ready to die on impact but was surprised when each one just got absorbed into his body, one after another.

The final one was by far the most shocking, as it exactly caused him pain as it tried to squeeze its way into him despite its size.

He felt like he was on fire, making him pass out from the pain.

He had no idea, that his new life's family, had just been assassinated and their wills were so strong that they had sent all of their Trion and after effect abilities through the barrier separating the two worlds to their lost family member, hoping that he was still alive and he would resort peace and balance to the world despite their murders.

And when Alfie came to, his head was filled with new information.

Such as who he had been reborn as.

He had been reborn as Lysander Lennon the fifth, the first prince to the Neighborhood Royal throne.

He also got images of his family last moments.

His father the king was backstabbed by his best friend, while all his father's royal advisers had teamed up to take his mother and sister and kill them.

They had all been killed by people, who were filled with greed and jealousy wanting to take the throne for themselves only to commit a big mistake.

He had discovered how important his father was.

His father power was so much, that the man was the energy powerhouse that was keeping the world as a whole together and now that he was dead, the world was literal collapsed on itself, the world as a whole was dying.

He suddenly came to a realisation.

Holy cow, he was a Neighbor!

He was in freaken World trigger!

In a way, the people who sealed him away wasn't completely wrong about him being inhuman.

And if he was in World Trigger that meant, at some point in the future, the Neighbors will cross over looking to buy more time to the destruction of their world and that meant weapons.

Lots and lots of weapons and one of them might come here.

He could be free!

Nobody in the room liked the way the 'demon' was suddenly smiling and laughing.

All he had to do was be patient.

He would be free soon enough and to pass the time, he would train in his mind on how to use his new found abilities.

The chains may stop him from using them in real life but that didn't mean it would stop him from using them in his mindscape.

His days began to be filled with sleeping and eating.

If he wasn't eating, he was sleeping.

Time flow by as one group was replaced by the next, like an endless cycle.

And then one day he was woken up by a large boom.

His 'caretakers' immediately made their way outside to see what was going on and were shocked to see a Bamster for the first time and they abandoned their duty and ran away like the rest of the population in fear.

Leaving one smiling 'Young' Man, knowing his time was approaching to finally be free, the area he was locked up in, soon became a no go area and nobody dared to come back after such a tragedy happened, leaving him in peace, for four and half years before the second wave hit.

Lysander was woken up by the sight of the wall to his right getting knocked down and out came a Rabbit.

The Rabbit took one look at him and analysed him and since his power was currently locked away, it had no way of knowing that he was a trigger user and classed him as a regular person, ignoring him and instead began to look curiously at the chains holding the 'human' in place, before it's eye landed on the giant rock with the seal on it, it could feel some sort of weird energy coming from it as it began to come closer.

 _That's right, you mindless monster, break it!_ Lysander thought, as the monster came closer to the rock and began to poke it, feeling a weird energy coming from it before deciding it needed to be destroyed and fired a beam at the rock and since it was not of this world and it was far stronger than the rock could ever be.

The rock was reduced to dust.

Lysander didn't have time for celebration because the force holding him up, disappeared and he dropped to the floor, collapsing as he tried to get up since his legs was not used to supporting his own weight.

Seconds later, there was a loud crack to signal the breaking of the seal.

All that bound up power from all those years behind a seal, suddenly exploded out of him.

Everyone, all over the battle field, felt it.

Yuichi Jin eyes widened in shock, as the future itself shifted and he saw a young man in shackles coming onto the battle field, reducing everyone he came across to their knees.

He also saw that there will be a time that he himself would have to drop to his knees and show the young man respect and thank god, that the young man wasn't interested in the Human race and was more interested in the invaders.

Because no matter which reality he was in.

He know that he would die if he ever raised his sword against the person who could wipe them all out within seconds.

 _A monster was coming onto the battle field and they should all start bowing._

 _Because the Prince deserved no less._

And scene!

What do you think? I would like to know your thoughts and feelings on this. Should I leave it or continue this? Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
